Change
by Krystal Clear1
Summary: Ginny is left behind to deal with old friends and enimies...................... DG
1. Chapter I: Intro

Change

**Intro:**

Ginny stared out the window, watching the sceanery change as they neared Hogwarts. A tear slid down her cheek just as it started to sprinkle. _Why did they leave me behind? I could have gone off to fight in the battle, too! _Ginny kicked the seat across from her. _I hate Harry! _

Just then, a cold, but familiar, voice tore her away from her thoughts. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the littlest weasel. And look, she's all alone too!" Draco smirked at her from his position at the compartment doorway with his cronies shadowing him, as always.

"Oh, piss off Malfoy!" Ginny shouted at him with pure fury raging behind her hazel eyes. She hated him so much! Yes, Harry had left her behind, along with Hermione and Ron, but she wasn't going to tell Draco Malfoy why she had distanced herself from her other friends as well. Ginny had changed over the summer, and she wasn't going to let anyone stand in her way.

"Tsk, tsk. _You _shouldn't talk to _me _in such a disrespectful manner. I will, however, let you slide just this once." Draco slid into the compartment with such grace that Ginny couldn't help herself but to envy. After removing the green sweatshirt that Ginny had taken off after entering the compartment from the seat, he sat down in front of her.

"I shall talk to you in whatever manner I please! And what do think you're doing? This is my compartment!" said Ginny, her temper rising.

"Last time I checked, this was a free country. Anyway, this is my favorite compartment," Draco replied, watching as the Weasley's face started to turn a bright shade of pink.

"Well, last time I checked, you weren't suppose to go around killing people! Thanks to you, Dumbledore is dead! And I very well doubt that this, out of all the compartments on the train, is your favorite!" Ginny said, starting to feel completely outraged at the annoying, yet rather sexy, Slytherin sitting in front of her. _Wait! Rewind! Did I just think of Draco Malfoy as a sexy Slytherin? I must be losing my mind! _Ginny shook her head from side to side, trying to fling her traitorous thoughts away.

"For your information, I was under the imperious curse. I would never willingly kill the headmaster, no matter what my father tells me," Draco hissed, with a look in his eyes that Ginny had never seen before.

_"I bet you were,"_ Ginny whispered under her breath.

All of a sudden, Draco's hand shot out and wrapped around Ginny's delicate throat. She tried to yell for help, but only a pathetic little whimper of pain was released. It was then that she realized that Draco's cronies had closed the door and left. Ginny felt fear for the first time in years. She hadn't felt this terrified since Tom had possessed her in her first year. She squirmed, trying to get free of this maniac's grasp.

Draco leaned forward, his lips hovering above her skin near her ear. "I am not a killer, Ginerva Weasley. And you would do well not to offend me even further, for you shall suffer the consequences if you do."

Ginny gasped for air as Draco loosened his grip on her. She lifted her hand to slap him, but she was not quick enough. He caught her hand and twisted her wrist. Draco shoved her against the wall like a child who was done with a toy. He exited the compartment, and she was once again alone.


	2. Chapter II: Above Average

-Harry Potter does not belong to me. The only thing that belongs to me is this idea. And maybe a few characters later in the story.

Change

Above Average

Ginny awoke from her dream. It was the same one she'd been having every day since the incident on the train. It had been a week, but Ginny could still feel Draco's cold hand around her throat.

She put the dream to the back of her mind where she wished that it would stay. Ginny reached over to her bedside table and picked up her watch. 4:30AM glowed a bright red. She groaned. _I always seem to wake up early here. _She didn't really understand why. This was her own room, which meant no annoying gossip about how unbelievably hot Harry was or that Draco was a god in ways that Ginny didn't want to think about. So, why would she wake up early here and not in her old room? She wasn't sure.

Ginny sighed, and slid out of bed. She knew from experience that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. So, she pulled off her PJs and jumped into the warmth of the bath that she prepared the night before, knowing that she'd wake early. She played with red and blue tinted bubbles, wasting time before school started.

School had become very stressful for Ginny. Headmistress McGonagall had moved her up a year due to the fact that classes were extremely easy for her and didn't have to work hard to get good grades. _Well I certainly have to work hard now! _She was still doing well, but she actually had to work hard to keep up with the older students. She smirked when she remembered the other students' reactions from exactly one week ago, especially one blue eyed, blond haired boy.

_Flashback_

Ginny walked quickly to her first class. Potions, she thought with dread. She stood outside the door in the dungeons, waiting for everyone else to arrive. She was even earlier than the potions teacher, Professor Snape.

She leaned against the cold, stone wall and closed her eyes. Not two seconds after she started to relax, a voice startled her.

"What are you doing here Ginerva Weasley?" Draco asked with annoyance and curiosity filling his voice. "Stalking me, eh?" he said with a sarcastic tone.

Ginny pushed herself away from the wall as she opened her brown eyes that just seemed to darken when he was present. "Waiting for class to begin, of course. And why do you insist on calling me by my full name?"

"Ah, but this class is a 7th year class. You happen to be a 6th year if I remember correctly," Draco said with pure delight of witnessing Ginny's mistake. She noticed that he completely ignored her second question, but didn't bother to pester him with it. It was better than the littlest weasel.

"Yes, well, I may be a 6th year, but McGonagall decided to have me take 7th year classes because my current classes weren't challenging enough. Not that you need to know, considering that it doesn't involve _you _in any way what so ever," said Ginny as a smile crept across her face. She couldn't help but giggle at the gaping Malfoy standing before her. He resembled a fish waiting for food to enter its mouth, but a very cute fish he made. She couldn't believe that she thought of her enemy as cute. _Why do I keep thinking these stupid thoughts!? _

Ginny noticed that Draco recovered from his fish-like state, with a smirk in its place. _Man, he's cute even when he smirks like that. What!! I need to stop thinking all together. It'd be so much easier that way. _Ginny flung her head from side to side and then looked up when someone cleared their throat rather loudly. Ginny looked up to see Snape looking down at her. She felt sadness wash over her as she entered the classroom, and her conversation with Draco was terminated.

_End of Flashback_

She sighed as the water seemed to go cold around her. She stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped a warm, green towel around her. _I love green and black. _She smiled to herself as she walked back into her bedroom, happy once again.

She pulled on a silky green tank top and jeans that were splattered with silver glitter. She also tied a black lace choker around her neck and slipped a silver ring with a bright emerald onto her middle finger.

Ginny finally finished preparing for her day and checked her watch again. 6:00, just late enough for breakfast, but early enough for her to avoid most of the other students. She jogged happily out of her room into the hallway and ran straight into an unknowing Draco Malfoy. She landed on top of him on the floor. She was so shocked about her current position with a person of the opposite sex, not to mention her worst enemy, that she couldn't move. She just stared into the steely eyes of Draco.

Draco Malfoy's POV

Draco exited his room, happy with himself for waking up so early, knowing that very people would be up this soon. Draco didn't feel like being sociable after his long night by himself. He was always cranky when he didn't get his way in the silent night within the domain of his room.

So, when Draco saw a flash of red and ended up on the ground, he didn't mind much. Well, he _did _rather hate the fact that his robes were touching the disgusting ancient floors, but that was beside the point. What mattered was that a girl was laying on top of him, breathing at a rather quick rate. Amazingly enough, this girl did not get up off of him, but just laid there in a daze. After deliberating, Draco made his choice. Even though she was a well shaped and beautiful girl, she was still a Weasley. Therefore, he decided to play around with her.

"Well, I didn't know you felt this way about me, Ginerva Weasley," Draco said as he put his plan into action. And it worked rater well, too. Ginny's face turn pink at his rude commit, and bit her lip with embarrassment. Draco rolled over on top of Ginny and pinned her arms against the floor. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear while inhaling a beautiful mixture of roses and berries. "Would you like me to kiss you now, Ginerva Weasley?"

Ginny's eyes widened and her body tensed under his. "Wha..?" she murmured. All she did was stare into his eyes with confusion and a bit of hunger.

Draco didn't bother to repeat himself. He just leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She struggled to resist him at first, but then gave in to her darker side. She started to kiss him back, and he chose this moment to retreat. She gave a small whine, wanting to continue. Draco was amazed at the reaction that he had on her. He once again whispered in her ear. "Do you enjoy that, Ginerva Weasley?" He felt her nod and he smiled. "Good, because it will never happen again." Then, he got up and left her lying on the cold stone floor with her eyes closed and breathing heavily.


	3. Chapter III: Making Life a Living Hell

Change

Making Life a Living Hell

Ginny finally woke up from her daze. _Did I really just kiss Draco Malfoy? _Red hot anger started to shoot through her as she replayed the last couple of minutes through her head. She couldn't believe someone could be so evil! She would repay him in a way that he would regret messing with Ginny.

She stood up and brushed herself off and smoothed down her hair. She headed to the Great Hall, thinking of ways to make Malfoy pay for his mistake.

She entered and sat down at her table and silently thanked that there were very few students in the hall. It was only her, Draco, Blaise, and a first year that she remembered from the sorting.

Ginny grinned evilly as she sent a spell at Draco's food. Suddenly, it turned into a slimy mess. Draco didn't notice because he was too busy talking to Blaise. The blond took a bite of his food, but spit it back out immediately. Ginny giggled at her little prank, and Draco's head shot up to send her an evil glare. The fact that Blaise was laughing didn't really help her situation, but she didn't mind much because it was very amusing to watch Draco Malfoy eat mud.

Ginny ignored Draco's eyes that were still locked on the red head. She started to eat her own breakfast, careful to make sure it was safe to eat. Then, something hit Ginny in the head. It was a piece of paper that was shaped like a snake. She carefully let the snake curl up in her hand and watched as it unfolded. It was a note with extremely good handwriting on it. She continued to read it, guessing who it was from.

Dear Ginerva Weasley:

Don't you think that was a little childish? And I expected more from someone of your talents. If you wish to get back at me, then meet me where we first met at midnight. I hope that I do not have to remind you.

From the One and Only,

Draco Malfoy

Just as Ginny finished reading the note, it curled back into a snake and bit her hand before taking off to find a place to dispose of itself. Not long after it had left her palm, the snake caught on fire and burnt itself up. Ginny rolled her eyes. _Show off. _

She thought for a second. Was it wise to meet Draco? She didn't know, but eventually decided to go. How much damage could one person do to her?

I would like to thank bymelproductions for the advice. You were very helpful and I hope that you will continue to read.

Please review. I love to read comments, good and bad.

Sorry for any misspelled words.


	4. Chapter IV: Meeting at Midnight

**Change**

Chapter 4: Meeting at Midnight

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Ginny pushed the small button on her watch and the high pitched alarm ceased to make noise. She slid off her bed and pulled on her metallic silver sandals. They went very well with her silver satin PJ shorts and tank top. She walked into her bathroom and prepared for her meeting with Draco. She wasn't sure why she was going to this much trouble, but she pushed that question to the back of her mind and concentrated on the task at hand.

She put on a little bit of her shinny silver eye shadow and dabbed some pink gloss on her lips. Ginny brushed out her hair and braided it quickly. She checked the time on her watch. 11:45 PM. She decided to leave now, so she rushed out the door and up the stairs to the astronomy tower. She thought back on her first adventure to the tower.

_Flashback_

Ginny raced up the stairs to the astronomy tower, tears pouring as she went. Why did her brother have to be such a jerk? She finally found a boyfriend who was kind to her, and then her brother just had to chase him off!

She finally reached the top of the stair case, but was surprised to find the tower already occupied. She couldn't make out who it was through her thick, salty tears. Ginny brushed the tears from her eyes as she walked toward the blond that was sitting on the floor. She leaned forward to peek over his shoulder and was amazed with what she saw. This person was drawing a recreation of the great hall, and it looked exactly like it! Every detail was so precise that this person had to have a photographic memory. It was so beautiful! She tapped on this artists shoulder and was even more amazed to meet the stone blue eyes of Draco Malfoy. His eyes were different though. They seemed passionate and so filled with life, but that quickly faded to burning anger.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a monotone voice.

"Um, I... uh, I just… came up here to think a bit, and I…" Ginny stumbled with her words, unable to speak in the presence of his icy glare.

Draco sneered at her inability to make a complete sentence. "If you're not going to present a decent conversation, then you might as well leave."

"Hey! I just came up here to get away from my brother! And I was just about to give you a complement on you drawing, but now I'm not so sure I even want talk to you!" roared Ginny, her anger shinning through now.

Draco scowled now. "No one is supposed to see my work!" he growled, his voice full of anger. But his eyes portrayed a different emotion. They seemed to call out to her. She almost felt like he wanted his drawings to be seen by another.

_End of Flashback_

Ginny was pulled from her reverie when she slammed into something. It was a rather nice smelling something, but she wasn't she what until she looked up to meet those eyes that she fell in love with so many years ago.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. "I was starting to think you weren't going to show."

"But it's only…" Ginny looked down at her watch and yelped in confusion. "It's 12:30 already!?"

Draco nodded and pulled her into the tower and pressed her up against one of the walls. "What took you so long?"

Ginny was stunned at Draco's quick change of emotion. She wasn't sure what to say. She thought she left early enough to reach the tower before midnight came.

Draco sighed at her lack of speech and a small smile spread across his face. "Just like old times. He released her and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He thrust the paper at Ginny and she gently unfolded it. She gasped at the content of the old, tattered paper. It was of the great hall. And something caught her eye. The only part of the picture that was colored in was a girl with fiery red hair sitting at the Gryffindor table. That same red head looked up at Draco with freckled, crimson tinted cheeks and warm brown eyes. Butterflies took control of her stomach and her mind filled with so many different ideas, some not as innocent as others.

The same contemplation must have been going through Draco's head as well, because they stood there for a few awkward seconds before he pushed her up against the wall again. He kissed her, but more gently than he did in the hallway. Then, before they did anything that they would regret, Ginny pulled away.

"We should get back to bed before Filch catches us," she said quietly.

Draco nodded and wrapped his hand around hers. He raced down the steps, dragging her behind him. At first, she thought he was leading her back to her room, but when he stopped, it wasn't in front of the portrait that led to her room. It was on the opposite side of the hallway.


	5. Chapter V: Golden Globe

**Change**

With his free hand, Draco tapped a portrait of a serpent twisted around the thorny stem of a rose. He said the password quietly, but Ginny heard it. _Beautiful Danger_. It was odd, but Ginny realized how true it was. Even the most beautiful and gentle of things have a dark and dangerous side.

Ginny's thoughts were soon whisked away as she entered Draco's room. She looked at it with surprise. It was like a mirror image of her room across the hallway. The bed was covered in black and silver, and the walks were pale green. Then, it hit her. Her favorite colors were those of Slytherin house. _Green, silver, and black._ She shook with realization. _How could she not have noticed before? _She sent her crazy thoughts away and stared at an object she just noticed. It was a gold, globe shaped object that sat on the bed side dresser. She slid closer and gasped. She picked up the small object and memories form long ago flooded her mind.

_**Flashback**_

A small, red-headed child rolled a tiny glass globe between her small fingers. The gold coating seemed to fade away as she played with it. Finally, the sphere was completely clear. Inside was a small rose floating on water. Suddenly, a serpent appeared and started to coil around the flower's stem. The thorns started to cut into the snake's skin. The child let out a small scream and tossed the globe away. As soon as it left her hands, it returned to its original golden color.

_**End Flashback**_

Ginny dropped the globe on the floor and ran toward the door, but Draco caught her before she reached the exit. She broke into small sobs, and Draco wrapped his arms around her, confused about the events that had just occurred. He led her to the bed and lay down, never releasing her. They both fell asleep, pondering the day's happenings.


End file.
